


Exceeded Expectations VIII Surprises

by xxxRIPLEYxxx



Series: Exceeded Expectations [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Dom Loki (Marvel), Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Frostpudding, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Sub Tom Hiddleston, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxRIPLEYxxx/pseuds/xxxRIPLEYxxx
Summary: Loki likes to surprise Tom, which always induces mixed feelings.





	Exceeded Expectations VIII Surprises

Loki’s surprises tended to elicit mixed emotions from Tom—anticipation with a little apprehension. He had said he’d found some interesting new place to take him, but wouldn’t say where. He only said that it was casual and handed Tom a gold cock ring.

“I liked this on you very much. I’ll want you to wear it tonight, but wait until I tell you to put it on. Oh, and I want you to wear this, too,” he said matter-of-factly as he held up a black silicone butt plug.

“Umm, all right.”

He knew better than to say no unless he was ready for some serious mental and/or physical challenges, but he couldn’t help being a little apprehensive as Loki used his hands to lube it, then a finger to be sure he was slick before inserting it.

“How does that feel?”

“Hm. Not bad, actually. It’ll take some getting used to, but it should be all right.”

He’d never tried one before, so this was unexpected. It was small enough that it wasn’t overwhelming, but it definitely teased him with a little pressure on his prostate, especially when he sat down. Combined with the cock ring, it was certain to be interesting. Loki was in an exceptionally good mood, and Tom was feeling the now-familiar mix of anticipation and anxiety that he often felt going out in public with the god. Loki really enjoyed testing Tom’s limits on occasion and he figured this was probably going to be one of them.

They took an Uber to a part of town that wasn’t much farther than they normally walked. It dropped them off in front of a block of older buildings that had obviously been part of a restoration project that included an old movie theater. On the marquis was the name of the movie Loki had brought them to see—Only Lovers Left Alive.

Tom was stunned. That was a small, art-house movie that he had made with Tilda Swinton several years ago and arguably the most sensual and erotic one he’d ever done.

“It can’t be a coincidence that this movie is playing right here, right now. What did you do?”

“The owner is a friend. I made a convincing argument that this is exactly the type of film he should be showing. I hope you enjoy it.”

The theater was about half-full when they arrived, and when Loki insisted they sit in the back row, Tom knew he was in for two hours of torment. The good kind, but still...

The closest other people were four seats away. During the opening scene Loki reached over, his massive hand covering the front of Tom’s pants, rubbing him until he was hard. He had gotten good at not giving away sexual responses in public—barely clenching his jaw and momentarily closing his eyes—that is, until fingers pushed into his perineum, pressing his prostate up against the butt plug. That took him by surprise. He couldn’t quite stifle a moan and his hips involuntarily twitched in the chair. Loki’s eyes were on the screen, but he was not quite suppressing a smile.

 _“Interesting, Thomas. I don’t think I’ve ever felt you stiffer than you are right now. You like the new toy_ ,” said Loki inside Tom’s head. That just made it more pronounced because that voice always sent magic tendrils of arousal straight to his dick.

“ _Such a beautiful movie. The cinematography is almost mystical. Sensual, sultry; seductive isn’t it_?” The voice continued hypnotically.

Loki would allow Tom’s cock go soft again, then rub it and press on his perineum, watching him squirm in his seat. This went on for the rest of the movie. When it was over, he had him put the cock ring on for the ride home and by the time they walked in the front door, Tom’s pupils were dilated and he was wiping beads of sweat off his forehead. Loki led him to the bed, pushed him down, and made his clothes disappear.

“Please don’t make me wait any longer. I don’t think I can.”

“Yes, you can.”

“Loki, _please_...I need to...”

“I just told you _no_ , did I not?” Shaking his head.

Tom groaned—naked, cock ring and gold collar glinting in the light. Loki was again taken aback at how handsome and charismatic this human was, and how the play of shadows and light made his muscle definition even more beautiful. Just seeing him like this made him ache with desire. The ring had kept Tom torturously hard the entire ride home and he was extraordinarily sensitive. He often had as much pre-come as the god himself, and this was even more than usual. Loki rubbed the drops around the tip and the head with his thumb as Tom’s hips bucked upward into his hand. And, even in this state, he was still doing his best to follow instructions to keep his knees bent and apart so Loki had easy access to the butt plug.

“Please...it’s been more than two hours. The movie was torture. You have to let me come...”

“I don’t have to do anything, Thomas; least of all take orders from you.”

He then removed the butt plug. Tom heaved a sigh of relief, only to see a new, larger one appear in Loki’s hand.

“As you can see, this is quite a bit bigger. But, you’re more stretched and relaxed now and I’ll go slow.”

He pulled both the human’s hands above his head, then held them in place with one of his own.

“Can you keep your hands there or do I need to tie them?”

“Are you kidding? I can barely hold still, let alone try to keep my hands in place.”

Loki snapped fingers and a rope appeared around Tom’s wrists, anchored to the bed. He lubed up the new toy, inserting it slowly, twisting it and angling it directly into the already-sensitive prostate.

“Oh, god, _nonononono_...” Almost a whimper, head pushing back into the mattress, hands fisting the sheets, his dick achingly hard with the cock ring now.

Loki began fucking him slowly with the plug while pressing his mouth and cheek to Tom’s neck, feeling the pulse in the jugular steadily quickening. Quickening from his touch, and that made his own cock twitch. Inhaling his scent, biting, sucking, feeling his own arousal even more; especially when he bit down and sucked a large, purple bruise into the flawless neck over the jugular vein.

 _“Oh...god...no...Loki...why?”_ Hips raising off the bed, pulling at his wrist restraints as the god pushed him closer and closer to the edge.

“Because I can. Because I want to.” A faint smile and the deep voice soft and wicked in his head, driving him almost to his breaking point.

The god had developed a sixth sense about how close the human was to orgasm, and this was a delicate line right now. He brushed his lips across Tom’s mouth and cheek and ear, purring.

“Do you know what it does to me to see you like this, Thomas? That body so sensitive to my touch; so responsive. I can smell it. Smell your need.”

And Tom felt his need. Even without the Ecstasy spell, he felt it so much now. Heart racing, his erection throbbing with his heartbeat, wanting Loki, wanting his mouth, wanting his hand, wanting whatever he could get. Wanting to suck his cock.

“Then, _please_...if you won’t let me come...you know you love it when I suck you. At least, let me do that.”

Loki considered for a moment.

“All right. But, you know the rules. If you come before I tell you, I won’t let you for a week.”

“I know. I promise.”

Loki released the hand restraints, stood by the side of the bed, and let Tom unzip his pants, then reach in and free his length, which was harder than he wanted it to be right now. He set his mind to making it soft.

As soon as he felt Tom’s mouth, he knew it was a losing battle. That tongue, those lips...gods, he was steel-hard and dripping pre-come already. Watching him lick and suck the tip and run his tongue around the head made the god moan inwardly, card his fingers through Tom’s hair and pull him forward until the whole thing was in his mouth. He had to stop now or not at all.

“Enough.”

He pulled out. He didn’t want to come tonight, because tonight was all about showing Thomas the pleasures of delayed gratification. He exhaled.

“All right. Kiss me like you mean it and I’ll let you come.”

The god covered the human’s mouth with his own, feeling the hot breath on his lips; deep, demanding, panting against his. Begging for his god.

“I _always_ mean it...whatever you want...always...anything.”

Loki wrapped his fist around Tom’s cock and that was all it took. Fingers dug into the mattress, back arched as high as it could go, legs trembling, he came all over his chest and Loki’s hand; explosive, mind-blowing, thought-stopping orgasm.

Loki put two fingers in Tom’s mouth and watched him suck his cum off them, then melt back into the bed, still breathing hard, sweat streaking his face. He gave him a few moments to recover.

“Was it worth the wait?” Loki asked.

“It was torture, but it was worth it. But, what about you?” Tom asked.

“What about me? I’ve never been better. You made me very happy tonight.”

He removed the cock ring and butt plug, then manifested a towel and wiped the sweat and cum from Tom’s face and chest.

“Just sleep now. You deserve to rest.”

Loki touched Tom’s forehead with an index finger and the human fell fast asleep.

The god undressed and lay down beside him, wrapping one arm protectively around him as he usually did. He thought about the ultimatum Tom had given him about risking his life, and how he had been very careful not to make that specific promise. Loki could not foresee a time when he wouldn’t do whatever was necessary to keep him safe, no matter the cost.

He had no idea how soon that conviction would be tested.


End file.
